PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core The purpose of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) is to provide professional expertise in biostatistics and bioinformatics for all Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center SPORE in Gastrointestinal (GI) Cancer projects, investigators, and participants. Functions provided by this core include development of experimental designs, power analysis and sample size estimation, data quality control, statistical/bioinformatics analysis and interpretation of findings, and collaboration on presentation of results. To achieve these functions, the core director and core members are constantly available to investigators, with key biostatisticians and bioinformaticians assigned to each project, and all are in regular contact with the project and core leaders. The primary objectives of the BBC are: 1. To provide study design and review all laboratory, animal, translational, epidemiological, and clinical studies including feasibility assessment, power analysis, and sample size estimation; 2. To collaborate in project data analysis including bioinformatic pre-processing analysis, interpretation of results, and the writing of final study reports and manuscripts; 3. To work with the Tissue Pathology and Cellular Analysis Core and Mouse and Human Molecular Imaging Core in the development of research project databases, to maintain data quality control and to ensure timely data capture; 4. To develop and evaluate statistical/bioinformatic methods for experimental design and data analysis. BBC support is required in all VICC GI Cancer SPORE studies, with biostatisticians and bioinformaticians assigned to each project. Core personnel have worked and will continue to work closely with project leaders to ensure the core provides state-of-the-art statistical /bioinformatic support.